Black Rose
Black Rose is a character created by Inflationking. Her Partner is a Soulicia Priestess named Anima. Bio Full Name: Black Rose Age: 15 Gender: Female Species: Human Appearance: Short red hair that is in a messy style and reaches to the base of the spine, red eyes, light skin, and a slim build with b-cup breasts. Height: 5ft Weight: 95lbs. Outfit: a black long sleeved dress reaching to halfway down her hips with the inside and edges being red and a belt with a silver cross on the right side with the belt going diagonally down from the top of her right hip to the bottom of her left hip, Black tights, black boots with the bottoms and top edge being red as well as having Red bat designs on them. Sometimes she also wears a red cloak with a hood. Her transformans stellata takes on many different forms, but is usually a red four pointed star. Personality: Calm and serious, she puts her assignments first but will not ignore a person in need. She's very kind, and gentle and gets along great with chidren. She does have some character flaws though, for example, she has a very black and white view of demons and hates them with a burning passion, with Half-demons being no exception to her rule. She is very strong willed and won't give up easily, but will retreat from a battle she knows she can't win. Likes: People, children, spicy foods, her mother Dislikes: Demons, the organization that made her Bio: Black Rose is a science experiment gone wrong. She was part of an experiment to give a human demon powers without turning them into demons. However, the procedure only worked if the modified human dna was put in during the very earliest stages of life, allowing the body to develop around it and cope better with the strain the powers would put on the human body. Black Rose doesn't have a real name, having been called "Subject BR-24" for most of her life. Only her surrogate mother called her by something different, calling her Rose because of her red hair. Rose's mother was later taken, and killed, by demons when she was only 7 and it left Black Rose traumatized. The organization continued to try and perfect her, but she soon discovered they only wanted her so they could make more of her, and that the only reason she was even created was for humans to wipe demons from existence. They didn't even consider her a human. Needless to say, she didn't take it very well, and not one of the scientists survived her breakout from the facility at age 10. At age 13, she raided another facility and stole an experimental weapon prototype called the transformans stellata that was able to transform into any weapon the wielder could think of. It was planned to be scrapped because it couldn't link with a humans mind. However, it could link with Black Rose's mind because of her modified DNA. Black Rose became a Demon Hunter because she hates demons for what they did to her mother, and sees them in a very black and white manner. Black Rose gave herself the name she goes by today because, supposedly, a pure blooded demon's blood is black, and her mother named her Rose. Upon coming to the workd of the Shamans, Black Rose was a little on edge because of the many Okuni arround her and the fact she was pregnant. But thanks to her partner Anima, Black Rose has learned to cope better with her surroundings and doesn't hate any of the Okuni, not even the demonic looking ones. Black Rose is very understanding of Anima's customs and doesn't mind lending a helping hand with them. The only aspects of Black Roses life left before entering the Shaman world are her Red Cloak and Transformans Stellata. She has a bit of a rivalry with Liendana because of her demon Blood and doesn't seem to be able to understand how a human could love a demon enough to give birth to a Half-human hybrid. Black Rose plans to use the wish to wipe the organization responsible for her creation off the face of the Earth, as she plans to rid the world of demons herself. Abilities Super Human strength - due to the modified Dna that Black Rose has, her strength is much higher than that of a humans. Its so strong she can crush diamonds with her bare hands and lift things easily 10x her size without breaking a sweat. The strength isn't just muscle wise either, every single cell in her body has been strengthened due to her modified Dna, making it much much harder to deal serious damage to her. Even fire and slashing attacks do little damage to her body. Upon becoming a Shaman,this ability was weakened slightly. regeneration - Her modified DNA also allows Black Rose's cells to quickly regenerate should they somehow be destroyed, allowing her to fight with further reckless abandon. As long as a single part of Black Rose is left, she'll regenerate indefinitely. However, there is one drawback to this ability. It eats up a lot of Energy, so Black Rose does try to avoid being injured when fighting an opponent stronger than her. Upon becoming a Shaman, Black Rose lost this ability entierly, but she still heals from wounds unnaturally fast. super human stamina - Because of the modified DNA she has, Black Rose won't tire as quickly as a human, and can even outlast a demon because of her large energy and stamina reserves. This has come exceedingly in handy with her new life as a Shaman weapon mastery - Thanks to the Transformans Stellata, Black Rose knows how to fight with any kind of weaponry imaginable. However, she prefers firearms and bladed weapons over others, the most common of which are Scythes, swords, Machine guns, and a .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. After becoming a Shaman, she tends to use less lethal forms for her Transformans Stellata. lock picking skills - a trick she picked up on while still a lab rat for the organization that held her captive. She can pick any kind of lock with little difficulty. This includes more futuristic locks as well. Transformans Stellata Black Roses weapon, Transformans Stellata, doesn't look like much but it can transform into any weapon that Black Rose imagines, even ones that don't exist, and is capable of becoming things much larger than it. It's base form is also useful as a close range weapon and, when combined with Black Roses Demonic Energy, which she can channel into it to strengthen the already powerful weapon, the base form can act as both a shield and a laser. By the way, the name transformans stellata is Latin, not Japanese, in case you want to translate it to see what it's name means. It's base form is also about the size of an M1911 and all its transformed states are red in color. The blades are silver and some forms may have Black accents on them. It is current'y unknown how the organizations scientists were able to create the Transformans Stellata. Category:Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Shamans